


Miedo a volar

by angicita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angicita/pseuds/angicita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cas se ven obligados a coger un avión para ir hasta California, donde Sam espera nervioso el momento de convertirse en padre. Dean por supuesto sigue teniendo miedo a volar, pero Cas tiene una idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo a volar

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es culpa de  RoHoshi e Iris

“Tenía que ponerse de parto mientras estábamos en Atlanta.” Dean gruñó entre dientes mientras se removía en su asiento junto al pasillo. Ya era suficiente tortura el estar metido dentro de un avión como para encima escoger el asiento de la ventanilla. Se lo había cambiado inmediatamente a Cas.

“Dean estoy seguro de que Amelia no tenido poder de decisión alguno sobre cuándo dar a luz. Tienes que calmarte.”

 

“Estamos montados en una caja de hojalata con alas que va a levantarse a 12.000 metros por encima del suelo. NO. PUEDO. ESTAR CALMADO.”

  
El ex-angel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Dean era el humano más valiente que había conocido jamás en sus milenios de existencia y sin embargo aquí estaba, atemorizado por algo que Castiel había asumido era común para los mortales de esta era. Era una de las razones por las que le encantaba la humanidad y en particular Dean, que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.   
  
El moreno le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando ofrecer seguridad con el contacto físico.

 

“No sabía que te daban tanto miedo los aviones.”

“¿Que parte de ‘Ni hablar, no pienso montarme en un avión’ no te lo hizo notar?”

“Dean no podemos ir en coche, son por lo menos 36 horas hasta California, no llegaríamos a tiempo.”

“¡No hay ninguna garantía de que lleguemos a tiempo así tampoco!” dijo Dean algo alterado “Son cinco horas de vuelo más el par que hemos perdido comprando los billetes y pasando por seguridad y la hora que tardaremos en llegar desde el aeropuerto al hospital. ¡Y encima he tenido que dejar a mi bebé en ese parking!”

 

“Tenemos más posibilidades así. Y aunque no lleguemos para hacerle compañía a tu hermano mientras espera a lo mejor llegamos justo a tiempo para verla salir de quirófano con el bebé en brazos. Se trata de perdernos lo menos posible. Estoy seguro de que Sam apreciará el esfuerzo que estás haciendo.”   
  
El cazador soltó un nuevo gruñido en respuesta a lo último, lo consideraba chantaje emocional. Dean quería a su hermano, lo adoraba. Por eso cuando un caso les hizo toparse de nuevo con Amelia, Dean supo que tenía que dejarlo ir y vivir su propia vida. Y quizás no le había costado tanto aceptarlo porque ahora tenía a Castiel a su lado, humano de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

  
Pero soportar un vuelo de 5 horas estaba empezando a parecerle demasiado incluso por Sam. Casi todos los pasajeros estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos sitios y las azafatas cerraban las compuertas del equipaje de mano a su paso. Dean notó como la ansiedad se convertía en una bola en su garganta y apenas le dejaba respirar.

 

Cas le vio ponerse incrementalmente más nervioso y decidió actuar.   
Cogió la mano de Dean, que estaba apretada en un puño, con los nudillos casi blancos de la tensión en la que tenía todo su cuerpo. El cazador echó instintivamente un vistazo a su alrededor. Cas y él llevaban varios meses siendo algo más que amigos y compañeros de caza, pero a veces el ex-ángel le pillaba desprevenido con sus muestras de afecto en público.

 

Dean se sentía culpable en esos momentos porque a veces sin querer había reaccionado apartándose o poniendo espacio entre ambos. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba que las actitudes con las que lo había educado su padre hubieran dejado esa huella.

Dean hacía ya tiempo que había aceptado quién era. Por eso se giró hacia Cas para ofrecerle una sonrisa nerviosa y un apretón de manos que le dijera que no se avergonzaba de nada.

 

Y el moreno respondió como hacía siempre, mirándole con sus ojos azules como si se tratase de la mayor obra de arte sobre el planeta y solo él pudiera contemplarla.   
  
La magia del momento se vio interrumpida cuando una voz desde la cabina de mando le recordó que se encontraba en un avión a punto de despegar. Se puso en tensión de nuevo.

 

“Dean, mírame.” Le dijo con dulzura el moreno mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su pareja. El cazador se disculpó de inmediato.

 

“Cas, tengo las manos sudorosas”

“No me importa.”dijo apretando de nuevo su mano. “Cierra los ojos.”

Se le escapó una risilla nerviosa

“Eh no, no. Si voy a morir en este trasto prefiero tener los ojos abiertos.”

“Dean.”

“En serio, Cas. No estar viendo como nos precipitamos al vacío no hace que deje de ser cierto.”

“Dean, confía en mi.”

 

Y esa era la perdición del cazador. La combinación de esos ojos de azul profundo manteniendole la mirada y el ruego de voto de confianza. No había nada que puediera negarle a esos dos. Dean cerró los ojos.

 

Estaba escuchando como una grabación daba las instrucciones de salidas de emergencia y qué hacer en caso de despresurización de la cabina. Seguramente las azafatas estaban haciendo la demostración con las mascarillas de oxígeno.  
  
Entonces noto como Cas se acercaba hasta su oído y empezó a cantarle en susurros.

 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let him into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

 

Dean sonrió con los ojos cerrados y dejó que el suave aliento de cas le acariciase el oído. Su voz era extrañamente tranquilizadora y le hacía gracia que hubiese escogido precisamente ésa canción.

 

El avión comenzó a moverse y dean apretó la mano de Cas como si no hubiese mañana. El ex-angel continuó entonces:

 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get him_

_The minute you let him under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

 

Dean notaba todo su alrededor moverse y el ruido del motor hizo que Cas tuviese que subir un poco el volúmen para que su cazador pudiese intentar centrarse en la canción.

 

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_   
  


Cas se daba cuenta de que los pasajeros al otro lado del pasillo habían empezado a lanzarle miradas curiosas pero estaban despegando y Dean se agarraba a él como si fuera a perdelo en cualquier momento.

 

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found him, now go and get him_

_Remember to let him into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Sintieron el cambio de presión y el rugir de los motores cuando el avión empezó a subir en el aire. Cas acariciaba la mano de Dean con su pulgar. En ese momento una voz de unos asientos más atrás se unió tímidamente a la canción.

 

Dean notó que ya no solo era Cas el que estaba cantando y aventuró a abrir un ojo. Se había unido también una chica del otro lado del pasillo. Cas estaba cantando sonriendo y la chica los miraba con una mezcla entre timidez y cariño.

 

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

  


Dean se había olvidado momentaneamente de que estaba en un avión porque cada vez más voces se estaban uniendo al coro que se estaba formando. Todo el mundo sabía la letra de Hey Jude, y aparentemente incitaba a la gente a perder la vergüenza. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Cas había conseguido que prácticamente todo el avión se uniera a la canción y Dean no podía dejar de sonreir cada vez que al unísono todos cambiaban el pronombre “her” por “him”, como Cas había empezado a cantarla.  Porque Cas estaba cantándole a él.

 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let him under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better better better better better better, oh_

 

En ese momento todos rompieron a cantar y las azafatas no sabían bien si unirse o poner orden. un par de ellas sonreían divirtiendose con elespectáculoo improvisado.

 

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

 

La canción terminó cuando el capitán de la tripulación tuvo que pedir por megafonía a la gente que no se levantasen aún de sus asientos.

Pero a pesar de esto el ambiente dentro del gigantesco pájaro metálico había cambiado. Y Cas lo había convertido en el mejor vuelo de su vida.


End file.
